vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Parasect
|-|Paras= |-|Shiny Paras= |-|Parasect= |-|Shiny Parasect= Summary Paras '''is an orange, insectoid creature resembling the nymph stage of a cicada. Its ovoid body is segmented, and it has three pairs of legs. The foremost pair of legs is the largest and has sharp claws at the tips. There are five specks on its forehead and three teeth on either side of its mouth. It has circular eyes with large pupils. Red-and-yellow mushrooms known as tochukaso grow on this Pokémon's back. The mushrooms can be removed at any time and grow from spores that are doused on this Pokémon's back at birth by the mushroom on its mother's back. Tochukaso are parasitic in nature, drawing their nutrients from the host Paras's body in order to grow and exerting some command over the Pokémon's actions. For example, Paras drains nutrients from tree roots due to commands from the mushrooms. The mushrooms are also popular among collectors and have medicinal uses, usually involving extended life. '''Parasect is an orange, insectoid Pokémon that has been completely overtaken by the parasitic mushroom on its back. It has a small head with pure white eyes and a segmented body that is mostly hidden by the mushroom. It has three pairs of legs with the foremost pair forming large pincers. The fungus growing on its back has a large red cap with yellow spots throughout. The insect has been drained of nutrients and is now under the control of the fully-grown tochukaso. Removing the mushroom will cause Parasect to stop moving. It can thrive in dank forests with a suitable amount of humidity for growing fungi. Swarms of this Pokémon have been known to infest trees. The swarm will drain the tree of nutrients until it dies and will then move on to a new tree. It has been known to fight with Shiinotic over territory. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | 7-A Name: Paras | Parasect Origin: Pokémon Gender: Male or Female (1 female to 1 male) Age: Varies Classification: Mushroom Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Sleep Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Status Effect Inducement, Absorption, Statistics Amplification, Attack Reflection, Non-Physical Interaction, Poison Manipulation, Healing, Metal Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Sound Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Damage Boost, Explosion Manipulation, Resistance to Water Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, some forms of Earth Manipulation and Paralysis Inducement Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ (Capable of battling Pokémon that can harm him. Comparable to Diglett and Horsea) | Mountain level+ (Scaled to Vileplume) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can dodge attacks from Magnemite and other Electric Pokémon) | Relativistic (Comparable to other Pokemon at this level, such as Poliwrath) Lifting Strength: Class 25 (Scaling above Mantyke, who lifts a large boulder) Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class+ | Mountain Class+ Durability: Multi-City Block level+ | Mountain level+ Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with most attacks | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers with most attacks Standard Equipment: Berry (Recovers 10 HP) Intelligence: High (Both Paras and Parasect are being controlled by its Mushrooms) Weaknesses: Poison Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, some forms of Earth Manipulation, Bug-type Attacks, extremely weak against Air Manipulation and Fire Manipulation Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Abilities= *'Effect Spore:' Parasect is covered in spores that may be transferred to its opponent when struck, who may then be poisoned, paralyzed, or put to sleep after exposure. *'Dry Skin:' If there is a harsh sunlight, Parasect will start to lose HP, but if it is raining, it will heal his wounds. Fire-types attacks do 25% more damage, but Water-types attacks will heal Parasect. *'Damp:' Prevents the use of explosive moves such as Self-Destruct by dampening its surroundings. |-|Level Up Moves= *'Scratch:' Paras's claws glows white and it scratches the opponent with them. *'Sleep Powder:' Paras releases a blue, sparkling powder from its mushrooms. Anything that goes into this powder will instantly fall asleep. *'Stun Spore:' Paras releases an orange powder is released from its mushrooms, paralyzing anyone who comes into contact with the dust. *'Poison Powder:' Paras releases a sparkling purple powder from its mushrooms. When the opponent breathes in the powder, it becomes poisoned. *'Absorb:' Paras releases two red beams from its mushrooms at the opponent. When it hits it, the opponent's body glows red and it absorbs its energy. *'Growth:' Paras's body grows all at once, raising the Attack and Sp. Atk stats. *'Fury Swipes:' Paras repeatedly scratches the opponent with its claws. *'Slash:' Paras' claws glow white and it slashes the opponent, having a high critical hit ratio. *'Leech Life:' Paras pierces the foe's flesh with its brutal fangs, sucking their blood dry to heal itself. *'Spore:' Paras releases a white powder from the mushrooms on its back at the opponent, putting it to sleep. *'X-Scissor:' Paras' claws glow light blue. Paras then crosses its arms, runs at the opponent, and tackles it with its arms. *'Rage Powder:' Paras scatters a cloud of irritating powder to draw attention to itself. Opponents aim only at it. *'Aromatherapy: '''Paras makes a pink mist come from its mushrooms and the mist coats the target, or itself, and heals it from Status Effects. *'Giga Drain:' A nutrient-draining attack. The user's HP is restored by half the damage taken by the target, it is a more powerfull version of Mega Drain and Absorb. |-|Egg Moves= *'Cross Poison:' Parasect crosses its two front arms in front of its face and its start to glow purple. A purple 'X' then appears in front of its crossed arms and it opens its hands, firing the 'X' at the opponent, it has a high critical ratio and it can poison the target. *'Agility:' Parasect relaxes and lightens its body to move faster. This sharply raises the Speed stat. *'Rototiller:' Tilling the soil, Parasect makes it easier for plants to grow. This raises the Attack and Sp. Atk stats of Grass-type Pokémon. *'Bug Bite:' Parasect bites the target. If the target is holding a Berry, Parasect eats it and gains its effect. *'Counter:' If Parasect takes a physical hit, it does double damage back. Counter must be activated before Parasect takes the physical hit to work. *'Endure:' Parasect braces itself, letting it survive an attack that would otherwise defeat it. This move increases in potential failing unless another move is used in between. *'Fell Stinger: When Parasect knocks out a target with this move, the user's Attack stat rises drastically. *'''Flail: Parasect flails about aimlessly to attack. The less health Parasect has, the greater the move's power. *'Grassy Terrain:' Parasect creates a dome of green energy that surrounds it and its opponents. The effects of the dome includes: Grass types moves increase the damage by 50%, Parasect and the enemy recovers 1/16 of their vitality and it halves Earth Manipulation attacks. *'Leech Seed: '''Parasect plants a seed on the opponent, sapping away the opponent's energy and replenishing Parasect's energy. *'Metal Claw:' Parasect's claws turn light blue and grow much longer, before it strikes its opponent with them, it may rise its attack stat. *'Natural Gift:' Parasect draws power to attack by using its held Berry. The Berry determines the move's type and power. *'Psybeam:' Parasect shoots a psychic energy beam that can potentially confuse the opponent. *'Pursuit:' Parasect chases after a fleeing target and strikes them from behind with a physical blow, giving double the damage if the target is fleeing. *'Screech: An earsplitting screech harshly lowers the target's Defense stat. *'Sweet Scent: '''Paras releases a pink powder from its mushrooms, relaxing the opponent and lowering its Evasiveness. *'Wide Guard: Parasect and its allies are protected from wide-ranging attacks for one turn. |-|Pokémon GO Moves= *'Seed Bomb:' Paras releases a special seed that explodes on impact to deal heavy damage. *'Struggle Bug:' Parasect-only. While resisting, Parasect attacks the opposing Pokémon. This lowers the Sp. Atk stat of those hit. *'Solar Beam:' Parasect-only. Parasect gathers energy with his mushroom and fires a white beam from its mouth at the opponent, if there is a harsh sunlight, than Parasect don't need to gather energy. |-|IQ Skills= *'Course Checker:' A skill all partners must know, regardless of IQ Group or amount of IQ Points, and exclusive to them. If targeting an enemy, Parasect will instinctively check for things that will get in the way, and will stop if such an obstacle exists in an effort to conserve stamina. *'Status Checker:' Parasect knows to not beat a dead horse and use a status move that'll cause a status effect that the opponent already has. *'Non-Traitor:' Parasect, if confused or cowering, will not damage allies with out-of-control attacks. *'PP Saver: '''Parasect will occasionally use a move without consuming PP. *'Acute Sniffer:' When it reaches a new floor, Parasect knows the number of items that are lying on the ground. *'Type-Advantage Master:' Parasect's critical hit rate skyrockets if attacking one with a type disadvantage. *'Nonsleeper:' Parasect resists being put to sleep. *'Multitalent:' Adds 5 to Parasect's max PP. Cannot be turned off. *'All-Terrain Hiker:' Parasect can walk on water, lava and valleys. *'Map Surveyor:' Parasect senses the location that it is in, knowing its layout. *'Pierce Hurler:' Throwing items hurled by Parasect pierces through walls and other Pokémon, without showing signs of stopping. '''Key:' Paras | Parasect Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Species Category:Races Category:Sleep Users Category:Plant Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Poison Users Category:Healers Category:Metal Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Sound Users Category:Earth Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Explosion Users